


You're My Main Ship Baby

by c_o_u_s_c_o_u_s



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Idols, Jeonghan is annoyed, M/M, Pre-Slash, Seungcheol is annoying, The rest don't know how to behave, attempt at crack?, switching POV, verkwan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_o_u_s_c_o_u_s/pseuds/c_o_u_s_c_o_u_s
Summary: "And nothing. Hani, just admit it." Seungcheol's grin is dripping with satisfaction when he turns to face Jeonghan. "Our ship remains the most popular.""Right. Well, I don't care. It's all nonsense anyway.""Oh, but it does matter." Seungcheol shakes a finger at him. "You see, even though you are trying your best to sail other ships, we are still the golden couple."Jeonghan changes tactics and proceeds to ignore the disturbance turning back to the switch.Seungcheol annoys Jeonghan with their "ship".
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	You're My Main Ship Baby

_***Seventeen waiting room*** _

"Thirteen," announces Seungcheol, as he plops down on the couch where Jeonghan is currently playing a game. He borrowed Joshua's switch, and he's trying to beat his friend's record before returning it.

"Thirteen," Seungcheol repeats, demanding attention in a louder voice.

Jeonghan lets out a sigh **–** the first of many he can already tell. He'd rather concentrate on his game than entertain their eldest, but he asks anyway, "What is thirteen?"

"Well," Seungcheol responds promptly with a smile that bodes nothing good, "that's the number of carats who asked about a JeongCheol selca today."

Here we go again. Seungcheol's been stuck on that topic for a while now. Jeonghan sighs. That's already twice in less than a minute. 

Shrugging off the arm that came to rest on his shoulder, Jeonghan says, "Okay, and?"

"And zero is the number of times you interacted with me on camera this past week. "

"I repeat and?"

"And nothing. Hani, just admit it." Seungcheol's grin is dripping with satisfaction when he turns to face Jeonghan. "Our ship remains the most popular."

"Right. Well, I don't care. It's all nonsense anyway."

"Oh, but it does matter." Seungcheol shakes a finger at him. "You see, even though you are trying your best to sail other ships, we are still the golden couple."

Jeonghan changes tactics and proceeds to ignore the disturbance turning back to the switch.

"You know paying attention to all your ships would be the professional thing to do," continues Seungcheol rising to the challenge to make Jeonghan reacts. Jeonghan likes to acts unaffected, but Seungcheol knows better, and he enjoys making the other man crack.

Silence.

Turning around, Seungcheol spots their manager. "Hyungnim! Do you remember what they said at the reunion last month? Which Jeonghan's ship was the most popular?"

"Still 'Jeongcheol.' It's the most popular by far." The manager replies without missing a beat.

The older man doesn't even find the question strange, and why would he? After all, it was all very valuable marketing data.

Seungcheol singsongs a thank you and turns back to his prey - cough - his friend with a blinding smile.

"You see, our carats say you and me," he points and lean over to whisper loudly, "It's forever."

Still no reaction.

Undeterred, Seungcheol adds. "Even when you don't focus on us, in carats' heads, it's all Jeongcheol or Coupshan or Jeongcoups or Coupsjeong or

SeungHan or JeongSeung or-"

"Are you done?"

 _Well, that didn't take long._ Seungcheol thinks, failing to hide his smile.

Jeonghan rubs his forehead like the Seungcheol is a very persistent headache.

"Mmm, no, I'm not."

By now, Jeonghan's face is losing some composure, and he is letting his irritation show.

"I still don't get why you're telling me this," says Jeonghan.

"Oh, but it has everything to do with you, Hani-han." Seungcheol leans back on the couch, arms stretching wisely, avoiding Jeonghan's shoulder. "You should be more invested in this relationship."

"Seungcheol." Deep breath. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"I think you should rethink your approach, that's all. And preferably we should agree on things together to make it look better" Seungcheol is the one doing the ignoring now.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. "And since when am I a willing participant in this nonsense?"

"Oh? You say that, but rumor has it that you like to play hard to get," Seungcheol says brightly.

"I play what now?" Jeonghan sounds mildly disgusted.

"Hard to get. With me. And I wished you found another concept," Seungcheol finishes with a gummy grin.

Jeonghan is contemplating how to wipe the grin off his face.

"Seungkwan-ssi, what exactly is the meaning of that expression, 'playing hard to get'?" Sitting close by, Chan and Seungkwan are happily sipping iced americanos while enjoying the show unfolding in front of them. Seventeen's two eldest hyungs and their famous bickering are a great source of entertainment in the waiting room. A bit predictable but always very amusing.

"Well, Dino-ssi, the term 'playing hard to get' is used when a person acts like they don't want to give in someone's advances and they make that person work for it," explains Seungkwan, sounding like a relationships expert.

"Mmm, I see, but Seungkwan-ssi, why would one want to do that?" asks Chan.

"Thank you for the question, Dino-ssi. It's very simple, you see," he pauses to take a dramatic sip of his drink, "they don't want to seem too eager or give in too easily. It's to keep the upper hand in the relationship. Like 'oh, you wanted me so bad, and I was nice enough to give in?"

"Mmm, well, doesn't sound like a good way to start a relationship now, Seungkwan-ssi." Chan rubs his chin, looking unconvinced. "And you believe that's the concept Jeonghan-hyung is going for?"

"Ha!" Seungwkans scoffs. "No. Not at all, Dino-ssi, Jeonghan-hyung is avoiding Seungcheol-hyung for real."

"Ah! Well, indeed, Seungcheol-hyung can be very annoying," Chan nods knowingly.

"Hey!"

Seungcheol exclamation goes unacknowledged as the two continue their little play.

"It's pointless if you ask me. The more they deny it, the more fantasies carats will have." Seungkwan continues, sure of his knowledge of their carats.

"Agreed. Look at Minwon, Wonwoo-hyung, and Mingyu-hyung couldn't care less what they are saying".

"Hm yeah…I doubt Wonwoo pays enough attention even to be aware of Minwon talk."

"True," agrees Chan.

"And Mingyu… Well, it's Mingyu." Seungkwan concludes.

Chan nods wisely like the statement makes complete sense. Then, "Seungkwan-ssi, what if... What if it has to do with his position?" Chan mock whispers the last part.

"Position?" Seungkwan whispers back just as loudly.

"Yeah. In the ship. Maybe Jeonghan-hyung doesn't like being a bottom?" Chan asks earnestly.

"A what now?" A random Seokmin pops up, leaning over the two boys.

"Shhh, the grown-ups are talking," Seungkwan puts a finger on Seokmin's mouth.

"Yah–" Seokmin starts to protests, but Seungkwan starts patting his head. The older boy pauses, seem to think a bit, and shrugs, deciding to just enjoy the head petting.

"I see your point Dino-ssi, except in which ship is Jeonghan, not a bottom?" asks Seungkwan pointedly.

Chan opens and closes his mouth.

Points had been made.

"First of all, it's Jeonghan-hyung." Jeonghan's voice lands in the maknaes conversation like a whip.

Seungkwan and Chant turn and blink innocently at Jeonghan.

They give each other a look, and Seungkwan repeats, "Sorry. In which ship is Jeonghan- _hyung_ , not a bottom,"

Glaring for all it was worth, Jeonghan tries to ignore the leader laughing next to him as the two dongsaengs exchange high fives, proud of their wit. The maknaes tend to be fearless when they are together. Jeonghan continues with gritted teeth, "Second of all, I can hear you."

"I'm pretty sure they know that, Jeonghan-ah" Seungcheol turns to the giggling boys. "Do keep talking, though. Maybe you'll talk some sense into him."

Jeonghan looks up at the ceiling, and Seungcheol guesses that he is probably asking for strength to deal with the situation. Seungcheol thinks it would probably work better if he was religious, but what does he know.

"Come on, Jeonghan, it's a good thing. You should be proud, you know, not many can say they are the love story of the century. The century! Look." Seungcheol turns his phone to show Jeonghan's the post he's referring to.

Jeonghan swiftly bats away the phone, clearly unimpressed with the title.

"Hey! You didn't even look." Seungcheol scrambles to catch his phone. "I was checking our hashtag on Twitter, and it's- wait, Hani, where are you going?"

"Away from the nuisance in my life. And yes, that means you." Jeonghan decided that waiting in their car is his best option to retain some of his sanity.

As he reaches the door, Jeonghan pauses slightly. He turns back and says, "Seokminie, let's go."

Jeonghan has never enjoyed making his dramatic exits alone. There's something cooler with storming off with back up.

Or so he thinks.

Looking up from where he's resting on Seungkwan's lap getting a full-on head massage, Seokmin seems torn. To follow Jeonghan and his foul mood or stay and enjoy his massage.

"Mmmm, pass?" he tries with a sweet smile.

Staring in silence for one beat, Jeonghan says, "Fine." as he turns and walks out, Seungcheol hot on his heels.

"Yah!" The door almost hits Seungcheol in the face, and it was most likely not an accident.

The waiting room volume suddenly goes down without the eldest duo.

"Seokmin-hyung, I'm sure you're going to regret that later," Chan states, so matter of fact, it seems like he's talking about the weather.

"You think?" Seokmin opens wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Seokminie-hyung. I'll protect you." Seungkwan offers, patting him gently.

A blatant lie, of course. Seungkwan would have his hands full, fending off their hyung retaliation. Though they enjoyed teasing him earlier, no one forgot for one second that Yoon Jeonghan could hold a grudge.

"So ships hashtags on Twitter, huh…" Chan remarks offhandedly.

The three boys look at each other for a second before grabbing their phones as one.

That's how Soonyoung and Jihoon find them a couple of minutes later when they return from wherever they wandered off to.

"What are you guys doing?" asks Soonyoung, ever curious.

"Checking our ships hashtags on Twitter," Seungkwan answers without looking up.

"Ooooh, I want to do it too!" Soonyoung says as he dumps himself on the already crowded couch. "What's our ship name again, Jihoon?"

The three younger members abandon their phones to stare at Soonyoung, disbelief all over their faces.

Jihoon levels a glare at Soonyoung that clearly reads _Fuck off._

"Oh. Right. hehe." Soonyoung scratches his head with a nervous chuckle.

**_*Outside the room*_ **

"Hani, wait!"

Speeding up, the blonde doesn't intend on stopping.

"Hani!"

Seungcheol accelerates as much as he can without actually running and catches up.

"Jeonghan, we were just joking, alright."

Jeonghan stops and just stares at him, arms crossed.

"Hum…You're not happy with me," says Seungcheol.

 _No shit_. "Whatever gave you the idea?"

"I don't know it's either you calling me a nuisance, storming off, or maybe the way you're looking at me now." Seungcheol tries a smile.

Jeonghan remains silent.

"Please don't be mad?" says Seungcheol

Jeonghan has to scoff at that. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Don't play dumb, Seungcheol. Why do you keep bringing this up nonstop?"

"I don't talk about this that oft–"

Jeonghan interrupts, "Yes, you do, and you do it on purpose to mess with me."

"I'm not–"

Jeonghan turns to leave. He doesn't have time for this.

"No! Wait–Wait. Alright, alright." Seungcheol stops him. "Alright. I admit it. I was pushy about the whole thing–"

_Progress._

"–But technically, you started it."

"What?" Jeonghan frowns at the accusation.

"Well, you didn't–" Seungcheol stops, running a hand through his dark locks, then starts again, more confident. "So you know how we used to be super close on and off camera, but then you started putting so much distance between us whenever we're filming, or on stage, wait, don't deny it, you know it's true," Seungcheol holds a hand up to ward off Jeonghan's protests."And I don't know," Seungcheol looks off to the side. "Without you by my side… it's lonely."

"Seungcheol I–" Jeonghan softens when he hears those words.

"Also, it really looks like I'm in a one-sided love, and that's so uncool," continues Seungcheol breaking the mood.

"…"

"I really really don't like it. My nickname is Seunghangseol!" Seungcheol's tone is now closer to a whine.

"…"

"It's as if you don't have a problem with your other ships. You're fine being close to Joshua, or Mingyu, or Seokmin. You hug and touch everyone, but what about our ship Hani? What about Jeongcheol? Carats also want it." Seungcheol has a full pout on, and Jeonghan is waiting for him to start stomping feet too.

"..."

"And so yeah, I rub it in your face, sorry."

Pinching his nose bridge, Jeonghan tries to keep his calm.

"Okay. I understand." He says.

"You do?" Seungcheol perks up, his brown eyes sparkling.

"No, I don't. You're an idiot, and this conversation is stupid."

"..."

"But I'll play along for a bit." He rolls his eyes at the pouting red mouth in front of him and asks, "Why do you care so much about this?"

"Well, why do you?" Seungcheol counters sulkily.

"Pardon?"

"Jeonghan-ah, admit it, you put a lot of effort into avoiding me, so tell me why you care so much?"

Jeonghan falls silent, and they just stare at each other.

Jeonghan breaks the eye-contact first, his shoulders visibly deflating. With a heavy sigh, the blonde moves to lean against the wall. Seungcheol follows, settling close enough for their arms to touch. He keeps his head angled toward his friend, not wanting to miss any part of his explanation. To get Jeonghan to finally address things feels like an unlikely victory, and Seungcheol is inwardly rejoicing.

"Well, I don't know… it's just that…with the other ships, it's not as you know-"

"Good work today!"

Startled, the two boys quickly bow as a staff passes them on her way to the exit.

"Thanks for your work today!" They chorus back to the woman walking away. The hallway seems like an odd place to have this conversation, but it's late, and the venue is mostly empty. Still, Seungcheol can see Jeonghan stiffening and probably rethinking what he was about to say.

"Not as what, Hani?" Seungcheol presses, unwilling to let them stop there. He'll just do his best to keep an eye out for other people.

"Ugh.." Jeonghan groans. "The shipping stuff. It's like all jokes and all, but somehow…"

"Somehow?"

"Somehow, when it comes to us, they…" Jeonghan seems to be struggling to get it out.

"They?" Seungcheol prompts again, dragging out the word.

"They seem so…"

"So?"

"You can stop parroting me anytime now, Coups," Jeonghan snaps.

"And you can stop trailing off and not finishing your sentence anytime, too, Hani," Seungcheol replies, mimicking his tone.

"Ughh. Fine. Okay. They just seem to be so… ugh I don't know serious about it like we-we really you know?" Jeonghan stutters the last part.

Frowning for a second and thinking, Seungcheol gets it.

"You mean that for us, they think it's real?"

Jeonghan nods.

"Mmm, I don't know about that? Isn't it the same for everyone else?" Seungcheol leans back, contemplating.

"No. For us, they...They just investigate so much, and it's just like they dissect everything. "

"Are you looking us up online?" Seungcheol starts to smile.

"That's not the point," fighting down a blush, Jeonghan scowls at the dark-haired boy.

"Omg! You are SO searching us," Seungcheol lets out a little squeal that seems to annoy the blonde even more.

"Focus, Seungcheol." Jeonghan snaps his fingers."I'm saying they think we are a real couple."

"We might as well be," Seungcheol responds automatically.

"What?" Jeonghan whips his head around. Wide eyes meeting Seungcheol's.

"What? "Seungcheol startles, and his brain catches up with his mouth. _Did he just?_

"What?"

"What, what? " Seungcheol is panicking. _He didn't mean-_

"What- no wait, Seungcheol, what did you say?" Jeonghan is looking at him, and he looks really pretty, and his eyes are just and–and Seungcheol just _can't_.

"What did I say?" He repeats again, playing dumb.

"I'm asking,"Jeonghan sounds frustrated now, "what did _you_ just say?"

The two men hold eye contact for a second too long before looking away, both equally flushed.

"I don't know what did you say?" Seungcheol throws back at the blonde with forced casualness. His arms crossed, betraying his tension.

"You- really. Fine." concedes Jeonghan. He exhales slowly. _It's probably best to leave it alone,_ He thinks to himself. "Hum. I was saying carats think we are real."

Seungcheol nods, still not looking at Jeonghan, "And so that's what bothers you? That's why you're more sensitive when it comes to us?"

"Not sensitive, the word you're looking for is 'annoyed'" Jeonghan is ticked and also trying to not react to the way Seungcheol said 'us.'

"No, no, I think sensitive is what I'm going for." Seungcheol seems to have regained his composure as he continues in a teasing tone, "and well, I mean, haha, who can blame them? We look good together."

Jeonghan wrinkles his nose.

"Hey!" Seungcheol bumps Jeonghan with his shoulder. "You can't deny it, Han. We make a beautiful couple! Especially when you dye your hair blond, and I have dark hair, like right now. The contrast is great. Like an angel and demon, expect the demon is the one looking like an angel. That would be you, by the way." Seungcheol adds with a wink.

"Seungcheol."

"Yeah?"

"You -no, wait, that phrasing was weird. How did you even come up with that? Are you reading penfics or something?"

"Hum.."

"I-"Jeonghan quickly stops himself. "You know what I don't even want to know. But see? What you're doing now that's not helping. You, talking as if it's real, I mean." Jeonghan gestures with his hands, frustration in every move.

"Mmm, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we really don't have to do anything to be shipped together, Hani. It's not about what I say or do. We could just be standing next to each other, and there's just that tension, that energy between us and-" Seungcheol cuts himself off at the look Jeonghan is giving him.

"Okay. That sounded too weird. You are definitely reading some fan stuff, penfics, or I don't know." Jeonghan says, horrified.

"First of all, it's 'fanfics,' and second of all, there is nothing wrong with that our carats are talented, and it would be a shame to miss out on what they're saying about us."

Jeonghan lifts an eyebrow.

"Come on. It's not that weird. I'm not the only one. Seungkwanie reads fanfics too. He even writes sometimes, he-"

"Excuse you!"

Seungcheol startles, and they turn to see the rest of the members – including a very indignant Seungkwan – heading their way.

 _So much for keeping an eye out._

"Oops! I didn't notice you there, sorry, Seungkwan." The leader is quick to apologize. Now that Seungcheol thinks about it, it was supposed to be a secret. _Oops._

"You-" Seugnkwan can't finish his sentence before the other members jump in.

"Hyung, you read, wait, no, you write fanfics?" Chan's tone is a mix of horror and delight, probably thinking about the teasing potential of the revelation but also the content of the stories.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked writing Seungkwan." Hansol sounds impressed. He nods, his face full of awe. Then, "Could I read some of your stuff?"

"Yes, Seungkwan-ssi, could we read some?" Jeonghan has quickly recovered from this new piece of information. "I wonder who you're writing about. Are the stories okay for all audiences to read?" Feeling his cheeks growing hotter, Seungkwan looks at his smiling hyung. The image of a cat looking at a canary flashes in his head, and he can't help but panic inside. Frankly, Seungkwan is not even surprised at how quickly God gave Yoon Jeonghan ammunition for his revenge.

_No, not surprised, just terrified._

"And I wonder who is it that you're writing about?" Jeonghan asks with his hand very deliberately coming to rest on Hansol's shoulder.

“Eommaaa!” Seungkwan lets out.

"Eomma?" repeats Seokmin confused.

"Hum, I mean," _Yeah, that's right, his mother is all the way in Jeju_. Seungkwan's cheeks are seriously burning now, "I forgot something in the waiting room," Seungkwan takes off. Yes, he's fleeing. He's aware that he'll have to face Jeonghan sooner or later, but no need to do it now.

The rest watches Seungkwan hasty retreat before shrugging and resuming their exit. Jeonghan and Seungcheol joining the group.

"Anyway, don't worry, Hani, we're not the most written-about couple."

 _Choi Seungcheol is a dog with a bone and never lets conversations die,_ Jeonghan thinks with a sigh.

"And it's that supposed to make me feel better?" Giving a quick glance to the older member, Jeonghan can't deny that it did, in fact, make him feel better.

The group keeps on walking to the exit, and Seungcheol continues, “MinWon and Soonhoon have more stories."

"Oh!" Soonyoung exclaims excitedly.

"Don't even think about it," Jihoon is quicker.

"What I didn't even-"

"Soonyoung, if I catch you even trying to read a fanfic about me, you might end up needing stitches." Jihoon looks deadly serious.

Soonyoung swallows audibly and wisely choose to not argue.

Once they reach the cars, Jeonghan rushes to his. "I'm tired, Seungcheol. I have exactly just enough energy to get back, eat, wash up, and go to bed. Notice how it doesn't include ridiculous conversations?" He says before going in the car.

Well, the thing is, Seungcheol wants to keep talking.

A dog with a bone, indeed.

So, the eldest member starts to negotiate with the vocal team members to swap cars with him - or tries to at least.

Turning first to Joshua, Seungcheol is hopeful.

"Shua-" He starts. His same age friend gives him a bland smile, plugs in his AirPods, and walks right past him to sit in the car.

_Right._

"Seokminnie, would you change cars with me, please?" _His kind dongsaeng will surely do him a favor, right?_ Seungcheol thinks.

But before responding, Seokmin chances, one glance inside the car, and… apparently finds his answer there.

"Sorry, hyung," Lee Seokmin is not about to test Jeonghan's patience any more today.

Seungcheol thinks about Seungkwan, who ran away earlier. Remembering the younger boy mortified expression, he figures the boy would

rather walk home than sit in a car for an hour-long ride, next to a curious Hansol eager to know more about what kind of stories he's writing.

Besides, Seungcheol is probably the last person he wants to do a favor to right now. He winces.

Finally, he turns to Jihoon, his last hope and his oldest friend. He stares at the small boy for a second and...

...deflates before even asking. There is absolutely no way Jihoon will do something that Jeonghan didn't wish for.

 _Even_ if it's Seungcheol asking.

The leader can't help but pout as he settles in his own car in defeat, thinking about how none of his members listen to him.

**_*Vocal Unit Car*_ **

"What?" Jeonghan answers the phone tersely.

"Hey, why didn't you pick up? It's been 20 mins I called you 4 times."

"Because I'm tired.

"I-

"Tired of talking to you." Jeonghan clarifies before Seungcheol can comment on that. 

"Ouch."

"Don't 'Ouch' me, Seungcheol. What do you want?" Jeonghan is not about to have a repeat of the previous conversation.

"I just wanted to say that I will try to tone it down."

Jeonghan stays silent. He's reasonably skeptical about what he's hearing.

"If it's that stressful for you, I'll just stop doing and saying things that will feed the shippers. I'm not sure if it will help, but I can try," says Seugncheol.

"You will?" Jeonghan knows very well that no matter how annoying the other member is, he's great at keeping his word.

"Yeah, I mean, I can just stay away, you know."

"You can." Jeonghan wonders why his tone is flat suddenly.

"Yeah, and hum, I have other good ships?"

Jeonghan remains silent.

"Jicheol, for instance, is an old crowd favorite. And they like Cheolsoo too, and Gyucheol is getting more and more popular." Seungcheol lets out a chuckle.

"What? No, no. _No, thank you_ ," Mingyu says from the back, the last part in English.

"So, um yeah, don't worry about it. Even though you're my main ship…" Jeonghan can easily picture Seungcheol wiggling his thick eyebrows. "... I'll just stay away."

"…"

"Jeonghan?"

"..."

"Are we cool?"

"Don't."

"No, wait, I mean it, I'm serious," insists Seungcheol.

"Youdonthavetostayaway," Jeonghan rushes out.

"Sorry I didn't catch that, " Jeonghan suspects there is a smile in Seungcheol's voice, but he's not sure.

"I said you don't have to stay away," He hangs up before Seungcheol can respond.

Feeling the beginning of a blush, he groans. He doesn't even know why he said that. He got what he wanted. So why did he say that? Maybe the carats are right. Maybe playing hard to get is his concept.

Jeonghan snorts at the thought.

"Done flirting - I mean - bickering?" Joshua asks. 

"You know that a slip-up is only a slip-up when it doesn't happen every single time, right?" Jeonghan is miffed that Joshua was pretending to listen to music.

Joshua smiles. "Oh, so it's okay if I just say flirting then?"

"…shut up." Closing his eyes, Jeonghan tries to rest and to not think about Seungcheol's reaction right now in the other car.

*** a few days later***

"Hani, could you pass me my phone, please."

Jeonghan leans to grab the phone on the table next to him. He pauses.

"Seungcheol, what is that?" His tone is measured.

"What?"

"That on your phone?"

"Oooh, that! It's just a keyring," Seungcheol tries to act casual.

"I can see that Seungcheol. You know what I'm asking."

"Ha, hum, it's nothing. It's just hum something to decorate my phone."

"I can read the romanized version of 'Jeongcheol' on it, Seungcheol." Jeonghan is staring at the keyring like it's a venomous snake.

"Hehe," Seungcheol lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Choi. Seungcheol." See, that's why Seungcheol doesn't like to hear his full name. It never bodes well for him.

"Come on, Hani. I found it on Twitter, and it's carat-made! I just had to order it. They have all kinds of good stuff, I swear, and it's my role as a general leader to support carats. It's so pretty too. Look, look, it comes apart and then back together. Isn't it cute?" Seungcheol is rambling because of his nerves, but honestly, he also really likes his new purchase. "And there is a bunny and a cherry? Technically I'm also a bunny, but Cherry is my nickname and–"

"And when carats notice that thing on your phone, what then?" Jeonghan asks. Suddenly his eyes widen in horror. "Tell me you took it off at the airport earlier?"

"…"

"…"

"Oops?"

_The End_

Extras: * **Same day on Stan Twitter***

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first story I completed. I started it on a whim and finished it pretty quickly. I was aiming for crack but not sure if I hit the mark. Perhaps it's half crack lol. Either way just something fun.  
> I was going to post it after I finished the story I'm currently working on but I just had the urge to post it today so here it is. Hopefully, I'll be motivated to finish the other one now. 
> 
> The keychain is a real product from a real shop with amazing stuff (the one in the pics)! It's such a lovely design it fits perfectly and inspired me for the ending. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading.


End file.
